


Impulse Theft [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil disturbs a burglar in his fiance's bedroom.</p><p>    Written for the tumblr post :</p><p>    ‘You’re stealing all the valuables in my betrothed’s house and I just walked in and caught you in the act but honestly he’s an ass and I hate that I’m marrying him just because our families arranged it so hey… do you think you could steal me too’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Theft [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impulse Theft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032349) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 



**Title** : Impulse Theft  
**Fandom** : MCU  
**Author** : Signe_chan  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Clint/Phil  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 28:31  
**Summary** : 

> Phil disturbs a burglar in his fiance's bedroom.  
>  Written for the tumblr post :  
>  ‘You’re stealing all the valuables in my betrothed’s house and I just walked in and caught you in the act but honestly he’s an ass and I hate that I’m marrying him just because our families arranged it so hey… do you think you could steal me too’ AU 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4032349)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Impulse%20Theft.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/ImpulseTheft.m4a)


End file.
